A vingaça de Sakura
by Mahrya
Summary: Sou Haruno Sakura, a namorada de Sasuke, e ai meu Kami-sama acho que ele esta me traindo! Mas ele vai ver só! Não deveria ter feito isso comigo! :: UA
1. Chapter 1

_-Sakura on-_

Tudo começou quando percebi que ele estava meio distante, não, distante não é a palavra certa, mas de certa maneira ele estava muito colado no celular do que em mim, tentei ligar para ele 3 vezes e todas deram ocupadas, ah que droga, deve estar falando com alguma mulherzinha só pode, que raiva, mas ele vai ver.

Deixa-me ver, vou chamá-lo para vim aqui em casa hoje, e então o amarro numa cadeira e o faço confessar tudo!

_-Sasuke on-_

Sakura deve estar sentindo falta de mim, melhor eu ir a casa dela hoje, hm, meu celular esta vibrando, olha só, uma mensagem dela, agora é certeza que estou indo lá, e já esta tudo programado para contar a ela, quero só ver a reação que ela vai ter. Com certeza vai ficar espantada de tão cabeça oca que é! Rsrs

_-mais tarde na casa de Sakura-_

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá enquanto Sakura trazia algo para beber. Mas Sasuke nem imaginava o que Sakura estava aprontando, na cozinha já havia deixado uma toalha pequena e um liquido com cheiro forte.

- Sasukeee! – disse Sakura cantando, mas antes que Sasuke pudesse se virar a toalha já estava em sua boca e o cheiro o fez ficar tonto, mas não a ponto de desmaiar, mas suficiente para Sakura cumprir o objetivo.

Sakura carregou para o seu quarto que ficava no andar acima e o sentou na cadeira do computador, amarrou cada mão no braço da cadeira com fita prateada e esperou o se recompor. Logo Sasuke estava se recuperando da tonteira e viu-se que estava preso:

- S-Sakura! Mas o que é isso? – perguntou confuso.

- Ora Sasuke, eu é que pergunto! – respondeu raivosa.

- Se puder explicar eu agradeceria...

- Você é quem tem que se explicar você esta me traindo não é? NÃO É? – Sakura estava com os olhos marejados.

- C-como? - Sasuke estava confuso, mas respirou fundo e perguntou:

- O que a faz pensar que eu estou traindo?

- Como assim? Eu não sou boba Sasuke, eu senti aquele cheiro de perfume de mulher na sua roupa, aquele cartão da florista com hora marcada, e aquela mensagem para uma tal de _Yno_ "Acho que a Sakura não vai gostar disso que você disse, mas vou dar um jeito" e "Então qual você acha melhor? Anel ou flores?" e aquela ainda "Arigatou, agora posso falar com Sakura com sinceridade", por que Sasuke! Por que? – Sakura falou tudo o que estava entalado na garganta, e seus olhos estavam muito mais que marejados, as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto agora ruborizado e suas mãos tremiam levemente, mas Sakura foi surpreendida por uma risada:

- Hahaha, Sakura é apenas um engano, eu fiz tudo isso por você!

- Como assim por mim? Me trair agora é por mim?

- Não, eu não te trai Sakura. Eu estava fazendo uma surpresa a você! – respondeu Sasuke com tranqüilidade.

- Surpresa? Não estou entendendo... – antes de Sakura pudesse falar mais o seu celular tocou.

_- Alô? Sakura? _

- Ino? O que foi?

_- Ora Sakura, o Sasuke ainda não te contou? Ele já esta ai não é?_ – Sakura foi pega de surpresa, e seus pensamentos foram se conectando "_Sasuke com um cartão de uma florista, uma mulher chamada Yno, sua melhor amiga se chamava Ino e era florista, só podia ser uma coisa, Yno e Ino eram a mesma pessoa e Sasuke estava traindo... traindo com sua melhor amiga_"

- I-ino, como você pode fazer isso? – disse Sakura com a voz triste.

_- Ah Sakura você entende né? Sasuke me pediu para guardar segredo desse dia, para não estragar a sua surpresa!_

- Eu, eu te odeio Ino! – e Sakura desligou o celular e olhou para Sasuke:

- Como você pode? Ainda com minha melhor amiga? – sua raiva e tristeza haviam explodido, Sakura estava gritando e cada vez caia mais lagrimas, e Sasuke somente podia se defender com palavras:

- Calma Sakura! Você esta levando tudo isso para outro sentido, eu posso explicar tudo!

- Calma nada! E não precisa explicar nada eu já percebi o que esta acontecendo!

- Sakura, por favor! Deixe-me explicar o que esta acontecendo! A Ino...

- Cala a boca Sasuke, não tente dar uma desculpa pelo seu erro! – gritou mais alto, mas Sasuke tentou falar de novo, mas Sakura apenas deu uma tapa em seu rosto, pegou um pedaço da fita prateada e colocou na boca de Sasuke.

- Agora fique ai e pense a respeito! – Sakura o deixou no quarto e desceu para a sala, e ficou ali sentada, chorando.

- Sasuke on -

Droga, mas que situação. Por que ela tem que levar essas situações para esse lado! Que namorada irritante eu arranjei, mas talvez seja uma historia engraçada daqui a algum tempo. E essa fita esta atrapalhando, é impossível se soltar, e ainda estou amordaçado! Como vou contar para ela que apenas quero pedi-la em noivado... no nosso aniversario de namoro... Sakura sua cabeça oca, lembre-se logo que dia é hoje!

-agora só próximo capitulo-

Espero que gostem, já estava querendo escrever faz tempo, essa estoria estava matutando na minha cabecinha =)


	2. Chapter 2

-Sakura on—

Aquele idiota, como pode fazer isso? Não acredito que ele foi tão falso! Nunca mais, mas nunca mais vou me apaixonar por ele. Droga! E com quem eu vou desabafar? A Ino também é uma falsa...

_Ding dong – entrega para Haruno Sakura!_

Hm? Uma entrega para mim? Mas que hora importuna..

-Sakura off—

Sakura se levantou pesadamente do sofá e se encaminhou para a porta, quando abriu se deparou com um buque de dálias vermelhas e rosas, Sakura ficou sem saber o que fazer no momento.

- Haruno Sakura? – perguntou o entregador.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse com a voz desanimada.

- Esta entrega foi feita por seu futuro esposo!

- Como é? Que esposo? – Sakura agora esta confusa.

- Como assim? Uchiha Sasuke, ele passou varias vezes na floricultura Yamanaka para falar com a gerente Ino, e pessoalmente falou como deveria ser entregue estas flores, aqui esta as flores para futura esposa do Uchiha!

- O-obrigada. – disse ainda tentando entender a situação, pegou as flores e voltou para dentro, e começou a olhá-las, realmente eram muito bonitas. Então percebeu que havia um envelope _"Para Sakura"_. Sakura pegou o envelope e leu o conteúdo.

"_Querida Sakura,_

_Lembra que dia é hoje? Provavelmente esqueceu, mas hoje completamos mais um ano de namoro, e neste dia especial quero te pedir uma coisa. Eu sei que as vezes piso na bola e não sou perfeito, mas após ler esta carta vou lhe pessoalmente lhe dar o segundo presente, que esta aqui no meu bolso._

_Sasuke"_

- Ai meu Kami do céu! Hoje é nosso aniversario de namoro, como pude esquecer? Sasuke! – Sakura após perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo subiu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou Sasuke onde havia deixado, ele o olhou com alivio.

- Sasuke! Desculpa, eu não sabia, ah bem não dava para saber já que era surpresa, mas, eu sou muito paranóica, me desculpe Sasuke! – Sakura estava o abraçando com a carta em uma das mãos e escutou um estranho ruído.

- mhmmhg! – Sasuke estava indicando que ainda estava amordaçado, e Sakura gentilmente retirou a fita e o desamarrou.

- Realmente Sakura, você me surpreendeu! Mas esperava que algo meio doido viesse de você. – disse Sasuke sorrindo e Sakura ficou vermelha de vergonha, logo então ficou frente a frente de Sakura, desceu a mão até bolso da calça onde havia uma pequena caixa preta.

- Haruno Sakura, por tudo que passamos e o que vamos passar ainda, por nossas brigas sem sentido e alegrias das pequenas coisas. Eu Uchiha Sasuke me sinto honrado em te namorar, e me sentiria ainda mais em ser seu esposo! Você aceita ser minha noiva?

- A-aceito... – _Sakura estava sem chão, aquele era mesmo o Sasuke? Quando foi que ele ficou tão romântico? Mas agora não importa._ Sasuke abriu a caixa pra Sakura, e dentro estava um anel prata com uma pequena pedra verde. Pegou na mão de Sakura e colocou o anel e por fim lhe deu um beijo rápido em sua boca rosada.

- Então você planejou tudo isso com a Ino? – Sakura estava agora mais calma, e os dois estavam no sofá da sala.

- Sim, afinal ela é a sua melhor amiga, quem melhor para me ajudar. Alias você deveria ligar para ela.

- Verdade, mas depois eu ligo, quero agora ficar um pouco mais com você. – e se aconchegou mais ao lado de Sasuke, e Sasuke passou o braço por volta de seus ombros.

- Realmente você é irritante.

- Claro, mas apesar de irritante, só você mesmo para me agüentar...

FIM

* * *

*-* obrigada a **cyssauchiha **pela _review_, e a **Usuki-chan** pelo _follow_!


End file.
